The Trinity of Passion
by Asp Pentacle97
Summary: A collection of one-shots concerning Danjou/Sasha/Ramos


**A/N:** I'm putting the warning out there right now: THIS IS A THREESOME STORY, WITH HINTS OF SLASH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Now that that's out of the way, hello all! I couldn't get this pairing out of my head after watching the movie, so I decided to write this. This story will probably turn into a collection of one-shots about Danjou, Sasha, and Ramos. But for now, this one will be about the dynamic between the trio. So cheers, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Take the Lead_. Please don't sue me.

**The Fire, The Wind, and The Water**

Danjou couldn't determine the exact point in time where he had become friends with Ramos. He supposed it was sometime during freshman year. Initially he hadn't even like the aggressive youth. But Ramos had grown on him, almost like a parasite, he sometimes joked. Danjou liked the fire in the younger (by two months) youth. Ramos was the one who had encouraged him to reach beyond his comfort zone. While he could sometimes be cutting and occasionally cruel, Ramos was a loyal friend. He beat the ever-loving shit out of a guy who had been tormenting Danjou, sending a message that anyone who wanted to fuck with Danjou would be fucking with him too. Danjou was pissed at him afterwards (after all, he could fight his own battles), and called him every kind of idiot when he brought Ramos an ice pack for his black eye. But in a way he was touched by the gesture. He made it his mission to, in exchange, make sure Ramos got all his homework in and stayed caught up in school, bringing him notes from classes he missed and staying on his case when it came to term papers.

Ramos would never admit it, but he liked it when Danjou got on his case. Ramos, though famous, or rather, infamous, around school, didn't have very many close friends. His sharp tongue and caustic demeanor sent most people running for the hills. When Danjou refused stop bugging him about an essay that was due in class or a math test that was coming up, Ramos felt like there was actually someone in the world who gave a damn whether or not he succeeded. Danjou told him time and time again, "You have the ability to make something of yourself, not just stay here and end up rotting in booze and drugs. Use it." Warmth unlike anything Ramos had ever known filled him every time the darker youth told him that, even though externally he only scoffed and told his friend to lighten up. Danjou could calm him even when he was in one of his fiercest rages, something Ramos was infinitely thankful for. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but when he got too bad Danjou would just give him this look and turn away, waiting until Ramos got over himself. The fiery youth felt bolstered by his quieter friend's presence and support, though he never showed it. He was too afraid that he would lose the wary respect he had fought hard for and shed blood to gain.

They made quite a pair: Danjou, quiet and focused; Ramos, passionate and fierce. Danjou helped Ramos focus when the other youth was flying high on his ideas, and in exchange Ramos encouraged his serious friend to loosen up and use the intelligent wit that lurked just beneath the surface. They were inseparable, always having each other's backs and being there when the other needed them.

Then they met Sasha.

Sasha was an easy-going girl who, as soon as you pushed her, could flare up and reduce you to ashes. She was like the wind, gentle and playful one minute, deadly the next. Externally she appeared completely in control of herself, but internally she felt like she was being ripped in half by her own emotions. One minute she was calm, almost laconic, and the next minute her temper flared and she was ready to rip someone apart with her words.

Danjou was captivated by her the moment he saw her. There was something about her duality, almost instability, that intrigued him. She was intelligent, confident, and enjoyed playing the Devil's Advocate. Danjou loved her sense of humor and the way that she challenged him, encouraging him to demonstrate the intensity inside him, all the while staying in control.

The first thing Ramos noticed about Sasha was how she moved. When she walked, she strode firmly and purposely towards her destination, causing people to unconsciously move aside. Ramos could sense the fire just under her calm surface and he longed to bring it out. That longing only increased when she rebuffed him. Usually the ladies fell all over him, drawn to the strong bad boy air he exuded. But Sasha turned him down, not once but several times, and Ramos was intrigued. He loved a challenge.

The first time that Sasha met Danjou, she was surprised at how quiet and courteous the dark youth was. Sasha's life was filled with loud, uncouth men who didn't even know what the word 'control' meant. Sasha was adept at reading people. She could see intense power in Danjou's dark eyes, but it was a power that was kept tightly under control. His witty humor made her laugh and she enjoyed working on homework with him. His intense concentration helped her feel grounded. When she was with him, she didn't feel like she was about to fly apart.

Ramos was completely different from his friend. He was aggressive and had a dominating personality. He would rather settle a dispute with fists than with words, but by no means was he a bully. Sasha was surprised by how loyal he was, especially to Danjou. She soon realized that it was the competition, not the blood or power, that drew Ramos to the fight. The first time that he tried to woo her, Sasha shot him down in ten seconds flat, figuring that he just wanted a girl to have a little fun with. She was surprised when he hung around after that, continually offering himself to her, but taking it in good humor when she shut him down. Sasha began to understand that, beneath the brash exterior, there was a softer side to the fiery youth, one that was loyal and dedicated and funny.

Danjou knew that Ramos was half-way in love with Sasha, even though he maintained that she was just a nice piece of ass. Part of him hated Ramos for that. Danjou knew that the other youth would eventually get the girl. He always did. What Ramos wanted, Ramos eventually got. Danjou wanted to step aside, to let his friend carry on unimpeded. But then Mr. Dulaine paired him with Sasha for the dancing. Danjou wasn't a natural dancer, not like Ramos. But Sasha was patient with him, helping him learn. It seemed like she knew exactly what he needed, whether it was a soft, encouraging word or a swift kick in the ass. Danjou was absolutely enamored with Sasha and so, for the first time in his life, Danjou decided that he was going to fight for what he wanted.

Ramos didn't take to kindly to that. For the first time since they had become friends, the pair fought. Sasha tried to keep the peace, trying to keep things completely platonic with both of them, but she got caught up in their emotions. On one side she had Ramos, a roaring wildfire that, for the first time in a long time, made her feel desired and wanted. On the other was Danjou, a great ocean beating on the shore, keeping her grounded while making her feel like she could accomplish anything. Sasha didn't know what to do. There was no way she could choose one and risk losing the other forever. She would either explode or drown.

Everything came to a head when Danjou finally snapped and laid into Ramos. Sasha didn't know who was more shocked, her or Ramos. Sasha had always known that there was a temper hidden inside of Danjou that would be deadly if released, but she never thought that Ramos would be the one that the darker youth would lash out at.

Things got a little better after Mr. Dulaine laid into them and ordered them to partner Sasha equally. In a way it was as if now that their love triangle had been acknowledged, it was a little easier to bear. Danjou regained his calm, Ramos stopped making overly suggestive and exacerbating remarks, and Sasha took more control over the situation by deciding who was dancing what.

Slowly Ramos and Danjou's friendship began to heal. Sasha cuffed them both upside the head and forced them to sit down and talk it out, which was a trying experience that made her want to seriously maim both of them.

The competition was their shining moment. They laid everything they were, everything they felt, out on the dance floor for the world to see. The audience was captivated by the sheer emotion in their dance. Sasha was so grateful to Danjou for bringing Ramos out onto the floor. It was only when the other youth joined them that Sasha finally felt complete, finally felt like she was where she belonged.

It was in those moments on the dance floor that Sasha realized just how deeply she had fallen in love with not one, but two men. Ramos gave her the fire to live life vibrantly, to take chances, and to live as if every day was her last. But alone he would have consumed her. They would have burned together until there was nothing left. Danjou gave her calm, focus, safety, serenity. He helped her keep herself under control, to keep grounded and focused and to just go with the flow sometimes. But alone he would have bored her. They would have bound themselves so tightly in ropes and control that soon they wouldn't have been able to reach out to each other. It was only with Ramos, the burning fire, and Danjou, the steady ocean, that Sasha was able to stop her squalling emotions from ripping her asunder and tossing her sanity to the winds.

**A/N: **So, here's my first shot at writing this trio. I know there isn't any dialogue, but I just really wanted to get a look at how these three might feel about each other. I also wanted to write my take on the relationship between Danjou and Ramos before Sasha came along. The next one will be more of a story, with plot and dialogue and all that jazz. It will also live up to the M rating, so be warned! I know this is a small fandom, so please, please review! I really want to know what people have thought of this. Cheers everyone, and please keep an eye out for the next chapter.


End file.
